A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of portable refrigerant devices used for cooling electronic equipment, more specifically, the tower of a personal computer or a video game console.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
The Olson et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,453,378) discloses a lab-top with an integrated refrigeration unit. However, this patent is directed to the use of refrigeration of lab-tops, as opposed to the less portable personal computer. Furthermore, this patent utilizes a refrigeration unit that is permanently affixed to a portable computer, and is thus not portably available for use with many different personal computers that are not portable.
The Solomon Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,823) discloses an integrated computer module that has a chip carrier assembly attached to a cryogenic cooler. However, the refrigeration unit in this Patent is directed to provide refrigerated air to a microchip, as opposed to a refrigeration jacket that is designed to fit over the tower of a personal computer.
The Chrysler et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,963,425) discloses a cabinet with air inlet and exhaust openings including one or more air-moving devices for the air cooling of circuit cards contained within the cabinet. However, the device disclosed in this patent does not utilize a refrigeration cycle for cooling all of the components contained inside of the tower of a personal computer.
The Viswanath et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,493,223) discloses a computer with a refrigeration means of cooling. However, the computer disclosed in this patent has a permanently affixed refrigeration cycle, as opposed to a portable refrigeration jacket that can be easily removed from the tower of one personal computer, and thereupon placed over the tower of a different personal computer.
The Thielman et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,041) discloses an apparatus for electromechanical air conditioning of industrial electronics. However, the electromechanical air conditioning cabinet disclosed in this patent is designed for use with industrial electronics, as opposed to a refrigeration jacket designed to be fitted over a personal computer tower.
The Alfonos et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 362,843) illustrates a design for a computer cabinet, and does not discuss or illustrate a refrigerated jacket fitting over the tower of a personal computer.
With all of the discussion surrounding the above-mentioned prior art, it is readily apparent that there is a need for a means of cooling electronic components associated with computers, more specifically, a refrigerated jacket that can be easily placed over and removed from the tower of a personal computer.